Fright Night 3
by Evil Sam
Summary: ~Fright Night~ Charley has a new girlfriend, and Evil Ed comes to him looking for help. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter One: Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Fright Night. Aw man, but I wish I did. It rocks! Distribution: Hey, if you actually want to post it somewhere, lemme know! That'd be awesome! Summary: Evil Ed. 'Nuff said. *grin* Notes: Who else is mad about Ed not being in the sequel? Or is it just me. ah well, anyway, this one's for Evil Ed!  
  
Fright Night 3  
  
"Charlie, are you coming with me or not?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hold on a minute."  
  
Charley Brewster pushed back the curtain from his window and peered out. The night had dropped down suddenly, it seemed. It had been daylight only moments before. Or, that's the way it felt to Charley. He shuddered involuntarily and hugged himself. He knew he was safe, he watched the vampires die right before his eyes. But. what if it was like last time? What if there were more of them? He didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Charley!"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm coming."  
  
Charley grabbed his coat and walked towards his waiting girlfriend, who was standing in the doorway. He grinned stupidly. She was beautiful, he never thought he'd get over losing his last two girlfriends. He went through so quickly, it was almost depressing. made him think he'd never find anyone. But he knew it now, this was it. Michelle Travis. Blonde hair, big brown eyes, the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. Perfect.  
  
They walked out the front door of the 12 story apartment building. The cool night air brushing past them curiously, with almost a life of it's own. Charley looked to the left and then to the right. Silently scanning the area. Checking for. no. The vampires were gone.  
  
Michelle giggled and pulled at his arm, dragging him the rest of the way to the car. He had stopped walking while he was looking around. He sat behind the steering wheel and leaned over to the right, opening to lock to the passenger's side for Michelle to get in. She opened the door lightly and seated herself in the beaten old automobile. Charley pushed the key in and revved up the car. It purred loudly, like a cat that had seen one year to many.  
  
"Yeah. hehehe, start that car up, Brewster." A shadowy figure was perched on a high branch on a tree that hanged above Charley's car. It leaned over like an animal, crouched low. A toothy grin playing on it's face. "Just make sure you go fast, I want a ride!" It laughed, a mixture of playfulness and maliciousness.  
  
Charley got the engine going and the car moved slowly across the paved road. The tires hitting up against small pebbles, and bouncing them off, making a small clicking noise as they pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
The figure gave one last, long giggle and leapt off it's perch, landing lightly, almost soundlessly on the roof of Charley's car. It grinned happily, and whispered to itself. "Hehehe, oh man, I'm getting good at this!" It grasped onto the car and held on.  
  
Michelle turned to Charley, quickly, a strange, frightened look on her face. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
The car turned a sharp corner out of the parking lot and brushed against the curb. The figure squeaked in surprise and held on tighter. It let out a nervous chuckle. "Jesus, Brewster, nice driving, sheesh."  
  
Michelle looked out the window, trying to peer up to the roof outside. After straining for a few seconds, with no product, she called to Charley. "I think an animal jumped on our roof, Charley, maybe you should pull over."  
  
He turned to her, his brow furrowed in interest. "You think so?"  
  
She nodded furiously.  
  
Charley sighed. "Okay, hold on, let me get off the main road." He turned the car to the left and pulled to the side, the car slowing down to a stop. He turned the engine off and pushed his door open. He climbed out and lifted his head to look up at the roof. "Hey, Michelle, there's nothing up here."  
  
A confused look came over her face. "Huh?" She opened her door and stepped out. "Hm, guess I was wrong. We must have just hit a branch or something."  
  
Charley laughed. "And I thought I was the one who was nervous." He slid back into his seat, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Very funny, Charley." She hopped back into the car and slammed her door shut, then shot Charley a guilty look. "Oh, sorry, I forgot."  
  
"Come on, it's a old car. You're lucky the door just didn't fall right off." He sighed. "It's okay, just be gentler next time." He started the car up again and drove back onto the center of the street.  
  
"Evil Ed" Thompson peered out slowly from the tree he was hid behind, he was breathing heavily, and all but nervous. He hit himself on the side of the head. "Good job, almost got yourself caught." He shook his head in disgust. "And you lost a meal." He walked out from his hiding spot and stood on the side of the road with his arms crossed. "I'm hungry." He sighed in frustration. No cars passed on the quiet road. It was late, that was understandable, but it pissed Ed off all the same. Why did this kind of stuff always happen to him? He made a 'tsk' sound and stepped into the woods.  
  
It was quiet, except for the sound of crickets chirping. Ed looked around curiously, something jumped inside a bush a little to his left, and he turned his head abruptly. Heightened senses were one plus of the whole vampire side-gig. A grin spread slowly across his face, and he moved towards the shrub. Something jumped inside it again and Ed paused. Motionless, like a cat stalking it's prey.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, the bush twitched again, and a small, white rabbit hopped slowly out. Ed's smile widened. It wasn't much, but it had been four days since Ed had eaten last, and he was starving. He inched carefully towards it, his eyes focused on nothing else. The rabbit stopped moving, and it's eyes went wide. It knew Ed was after it, and Ed knew it knew. He lunged for it, trying to trap it underneath his body, but to no avail. It had already taken off, and was almost out of sight.  
  
He groaned in frustration, then second thought it, and whimpered. It was a pathetic sound. In vampire standards, he was still young. Only one of the un-dead for less than three years, and he still had a lot to learn. Only. there was no one to teach him. Jerry Dandrige was dead, and he couldn't find any other vampires in the area. He knew he could leave, find others elsewhere, but something kept him bound to the town. He didn't want to leave, that was the thing. There were to many memories there that he was reluctant to leave behind. He knew he'd probably get over them eventually, but for now, he'd stay here. and, maybe, just maybe, it wasn't just the memories that kept him here. there was something that made him believe it was Charley too.  
  
He and Charlie had been best friends, he knew it, even though he would have never admitted it. He had no other friend in the world, to be honest... what for his morbid interests with the occult and horror. It was that same similar interest that drew each of them together, no matter how much they argued and fought. Truthfully, Ed missed it. Part of him didn't want to move on, and he knew he never would, unless Charley somehow died. He had had many the opportunity to do it himself, such as tonight, but he had always screwed up, or backed out at last minute. He couldn't bring himself to kill his best friend, even if Charley thought he was dead.  
  
He sighed and started walking down the road. He would've flown, if he could. But try as he might, he couldn't change form. It was something that bothered him greatly, as it was something he had had a lot of fun with in the past. But ever since that screwball vampire killer had stuck a chunk of wood in his chest he'd been unable to turn into bat or wolf. He still had his agility, and was able to run at unbelievable speeds. But truth be told, he was exhausted, and slightly woozy. He didn't have the strength to run. He longed for a car to pass, or another animal. Something, anything, for him to eat, to bring his strength back. But nothing came. He knew he was in a dangerous position. If he went too long, he would die, and he was getting to the point where he didn't know how much longer he'd even be able to hunt. It was a scary situation. He walked his way back to his daytime resting place, an abandoned, broken down house. He slept in the basement, in the corner on the cold cement floor. He had no coffin to sleep in, and he didn't know how to get one, honestly, he wasn't too thrilled about snoozing in a box all day anyway, but he was beginning to think that anything was better than the freezing floor. He sighed, stretched, and curled himself up in the corner, it was a few hours before the sun set in yet, but he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He sighed painfully and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter Two: In the Night

A noise.  
  
Ed opened one eye and looked around. It was pitch black in the basement, but he could see. He could see very well. He waited for the sound again, and it came. It was a cross between a tap and a thump. He opened his other eye and leaned on the floor with one arm. What could that be? He yawned tiredly and stood up, looking around the room, than over at the stairs. It was night, he could feel it, the sun had set hours ago. But was it safe? That was what he was worried about. He could still kill a human, sure. But if he was put up against three or four or a whole group of humans he doubted he would make it. He tilted his head to the side. But what if it was just one person? Was it a potential breakfast? He decided to build up his courage and climb the stairs.  
  
He crouched down low as he reached the top step, and peered around the wall. Two people were sitting on the floor, a guy and a girl. He watched curiously.  
  
The female laughed lightly. "This is so cool."  
  
Her companion put an arm around her shoulder. "You bet it is. Found this place while I was hunting deer. It's completely abandoned. Good place to hold parties if you know what I mean."  
  
She laughed again. "Yeah. but isn't it a little beat up? Someone could get hurt."  
  
He stood up and nodded. "Oh, yeah, but we can fix that up. Move some boards here, sweep some nails there. it'll be as good as new."  
  
She stood up next to him and hung over him like a robe. "I can't wait."  
  
He smirked, the big guy could've been the poster boy for macho-ism A real all-American, Ed bet to himself that the guy played football. And his little girlfriend there was a cheerleader. There was almost no doubt in his mind this was true, which made the situation all the more amusing to him.  
  
She kissed the guy lightly on the lips and leaned against the wall, putting her hand against it for support. Almost immediately, she let out a blinding shriek and pulled her arm back. Her palm was one, huge bloody hole. Her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights. She didn't cry though, but she would after the shock. Her boyfriend ran over to her and pulled her closer to the entrance of the house, also, back into Ed's line of view. He felt his stomach clench in hunger and he almost bolted forward, but found a length of control and held himself back.  
  
The macho boyfriend held his girl's hand up to the light, so he could see it better. But, less than three seconds later he gasped and dropped her hand in disgust. He quickly got an apologetic look on his face, ready to tell his girlfriend that he was sorry for being so rude. But he didn't get the chance. A few drops of blood slid off the palm of her hand and splattered onto the wood floor. That was it for Ed, he jumped up and tackled her to the ground, reaching maniacally for her bleeding hand. She started crying, and that brought the big football player back into reality, he ran over, pulled Ed off of her and slammed him roughly into the wall. Ed let out a high groan of contempt. It wasn't a human sound.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing to my girl, asshole?!" He grabbed onto Ed's shoulders and slammed him into the wall again, making him gasp in pain. He was afraid this would happen. Why couldn't he have better control over himself? Why did he have to run out like that? He closed his eyes and held his head down in a lazy way.  
  
"Answer my god damned question!!"  
  
Ed looked up slowly with his eyes, and licked the back of his lips. If the guy would let him go, he would've gone. But Ed knew as well as the next guy that he was in for a brutal beating. He opened his mouth and whimpered softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
The big guy slapped him across the face. "You're sorry?! What the hell were you doing, you freak?!"  
  
Ed looked up and spoke again. "I'm really hungry."  
  
He slammed his head back into the wall and Ed felt himself losing consciousness. He couldn't let himself black out. He wouldn't.  
  
"What the hell are you, a zombie?" The guy made it sound like a joke.  
  
Ed shook his head. What was with the extra thrashings? It was true, he was a wimp, even after death. "I-I'm not a zombie. I don't know any zombies." Ed's answer was as serious as the guy's question was a joke.  
  
The girl, meanwhile, was staring woozily at her hand, she looked like she was going to throw up. Blood loss and shock was doing it in for her. Ed found that as a great diversion and croaked out one last sentence. "I think your girl is going to pass out."  
  
He immediately dropped Ed onto the floor and ran over to her, and Ed crawled back to the top of the stairs, inching his way down slowly and quietly, back to his corner. He heard shouting upstairs, and starting shaking. Shuddering, really. And finally passed out with his head resting against the wall. 


	3. Chapter Three: Article

"Oh my god, Charley. Look. You have to read this." Michelle spread out the newspaper on the kitchen table and put her finger under the first line of the paragraph. Charley diverted his attention away from the TV.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" He stood up and walked over to her, leaning into the table.  
  
Michelle looked up at him, shoving the paper into his face. "Second column. Read."  
  
Charley shrugged and looked down at the gray and black newsprint, his eyes searching quickly for the specified article. He immediately furrowed his brow in surprise.  
  
TWO INJURED IN ABANDONED HOUSE AFTER DARK  
  
Last night at about 10 pm a Mr. Joseph Lewis and Miss. Jessica Strider were attacked by a strange boy, in an abandoned house off of Route 120 in the woods.  
  
Mr. Lewis says that he and his girlfriend, Miss. Strider were 'hanging out' in the house, even though both were aware of the unsafe surroundings. Nails and tacks littered the floor and the walls. Miss. Strider had leaned against a wall with her left hand and a rusty nail and punctured her palm. Mr. Lewis had grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him, to inspect the wound, when a medium-sized boy, looking to be about 16 year old, attacked Miss. Strider and held her to the floor.  
  
Mr. Lewis said he didn't get a clear glimpse of him while all this was going on. But he said the boy had sandy brown hair, and a short, skinny body.  
  
In surprise, Mr. Lewis said that he had pulled the boy off of her and held him back, and under close inspection, said he didn't look healthy. Pale, sick-looking with bags under his eyes. Mr. Lewis said he calmly asked the boy what he was attempting, and the boy's only answer was a strained, "I'm hungry."  
  
Police suspect the boy to be a runaway, or clinically insane. They advise people to stay in groups if they have to be outside around that area, and to report any findings they might come across that could lead to the capture of this boy.  
  
The house was resurrected in 1872..  
  
Charley stopped reading after that, he looked up to Michelle, genuinely surprised. "Wow."  
  
Michelle laughed and grabbed the paper back. "Pretty creepy stuff, huh? There are some real nuts in this town." she laughed again.  
  
Charley nodded. "You got that right."  
  
The toaster popped and he ran over to get his piece of toast. He threw it on a plate and got a can of jelly out of the refrigerator, spreading it evenly along the burnt bread. He looked up at Michelle. "Geez, do you think that guy was really insane? Weird thought."  
  
Michelle nodded. "Oh yeah, defiantly. I knew all alone we had some nutcases in this town. Why do you think we attract people like, "Mr. Vincent the great vampire hunter." she said with mock enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh come on, Michelle. He's not nuts. just. off-center I guess."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "I think he's seen one too many of his movies, don't you?"  
  
Charley laughed. "Yeah, maybe your right." He brought his attention back to his breakfast, taking a huge bite out of the jelly-covered toast. It crunched in his mouth. He stood up. "I'm going to go back home. It's been nice, Michelle." He grinned. "You coming over later?"  
  
She nodded quickly. "Yup! Definitely. You can count on it."  
  
Charley kissed her quickly on the cheek and walked out the door. The sun shone brightly on the windshield of his car, making it gleam back at him. He hopped into the front seat and started the engine up. He yawned, speaking quietly to himself. "Wow. attacks. what if the attacker is." He caught himself. "No. all the vampires are dead. They're not coming back." He laughed at his own stupidity and backed out of the driveway, the car gliding effortlessly across the black marked road. 


	4. Chapter Four: Cry for Help

The sun had finally set again. Evil Ed was sitting in the doorway of the house, watching the darkness spread over the landscape, careful not to touch any area where the last rays of sun hit. He inched out slowly, timidly. Looking around for danger.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He limped down the side of the road, and saw a car's headlights from ahead. He immediately halted. Standing to the side so that the driver could see him.  
  
The car came closer, slowing as it neared him. Ed smiled gratefully and moved farther into the street. The car stopped and the door on the driver's side flew open. A caring face coming from inside it. It was Michelle.  
  
"Oh my god, are you alright? You look horrible."  
  
Ed shook his head. "I don't think I'm okay. can you give me a ride?"  
  
She paused. ".Who are you?"  
  
Ed didn't feel up to passing off a false identity, so he told her right out. "I'm Ed." He looked down at the street.  
  
Michelle still looked skeptical. "I'm going to my boyfriend's house. I really don't think it's a good idea that I bring you along."  
  
Something in Ed's mind clicked. The girl. Charley's girlfriend. He grinned.  
  
She looked confused. "What?"  
  
An idea suddenly sprung out from him. "I think I know your boyfriend. Charley Brewster?"  
  
She nodded, talking slowly, like you would to a small child. "Are you two. friends?"  
  
He smiled. "Well, sort of."  
  
Charley paced the floor inside his apartment, growing more nervous as time went by. What if she got into a car accident? What if something attacked her? What if that boy attacked her? He balled his hands into fists. He never should have let her come here on her own. He should have picked her up, that would've been the right thing to do. no. He yelled in frustration, just as the doorbell rang. He ran over to the door and pulled it open.  
  
Michelle stood in the hallway, smiling, she immediately gave Charley a hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. But there was this guy on the side of the road. He looked so sick, I couldn't just leave him there."  
  
He stared at her. "Guy?"  
  
Ed slowly walked to the doorway, a grin worthy of his namesake spread across his face. He held his hand up in greeting, the other hand shoved deep in his jacket pocket. His eyes gleamed brightly.  
  
Charley's eyes, however, went wide. He staggered backwards and held onto his couch to keep him from falling. He pointed at Ed. "No. no. "  
  
Ed spread his arms wide. "Sorry I took so long to get back to you. Didn't mean to blow you off like that, Brewster."  
  
Charley stared at him, shaking his head. "No. Ed. Ed you're dead!"  
  
He giggled. "Yeah, but I'm back."  
  
Michelle stood where she was. Confusion clear. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Charley turned his head sharply to Michelle. "That's Edward Thompson, Michelle, come on, you knew him." He looked around the room. "Uh. uh. Evil Ed. C'mon, Michelle. You don't remember Evil Ed?"  
  
Michelle laughed. "Evil's dead. You even said so yourself."  
  
Ed snorted. "Come on. I'm standing right here. Stop talking about me in past tense. It's unnerving."  
  
Michelle looked hard at him, studying his features, her eyes slowly opened in terror. ". Evil." she passed out onto the floor.  
  
Charley ran over to her, propping her head up with his hand. He glared up at Ed. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Ed grinned again, baring fangs. "I just wanted to visit my friend, what's wrong with that?"  
  
Charley gasped, and pulled a cross out of his pocket. "Get away!"  
  
Ed gulped and moved backwards. "Now. now. come on. That's not nice."  
  
Charley stood up and shoved the cross towards Ed's face. "BACK!"  
  
Ed scrambled back into the hallway. "Please don't. I already did that. Please. It hurt."  
  
Charley slammed the door shut and slapped all the locks on. He ran back over to Michelle and shook her. "Come on, get up! Get up!"  
  
Her eyes opened wearily. "Ed. where.?"  
  
Charley. "Don't worry. You're safe."  
  
Ed tapped Charley on the shoulder and laughed. "Ooh, you're so cool Brewster. Protecting your girlfriend like that. From me!" He laughed hard and held his side, wincing. "Heheha. Don't make me laugh like that, it hurts."  
  
Charley picked Michelle up and moved them both to the other side of the room. Ed just stood there, watching. Obviously amused. "Now what makes you think I'm gonna attack you, Brewster? How do you know I'm not a good vampire."  
  
Charley glared at him. "There are no good vampires."  
  
Ed suddenly looked sad, it was not a normal emotion for him and it looked strange on his face. He looked down. "Come on, Charley. I was just playing. I really want your help."  
  
Charley stared into his eyes, hate burning a imaginary hole through his face. "I would never help you."  
  
Ed now looked incredibly tired, like someone who's been through too much, and has seen too much. He kept staring at the ground. "Charley, please, I'm dying. It hurts."  
  
"What do you mean you're dying? You a god damn vampire."  
  
"I haven't eaten in like a week. I think I have some broken bones and stuff. and uh, oh yeah, I think this big guy gave me a concussion. Never had a concussion. It's pretty interesting feeling."  
  
Charley just stared at him.  
  
"Pleaaaaase, please Brewster. Just help me out."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" he shook his head.  
  
Ed threw his arms up. "I don't know. You think of something." He paused. "Just nothing painful, okay? I'm kinda getting sick of that."  
  
Charley lied Michelle down on the couch, and walked over to Ed, pulling the cross out in front of his face. Ed hissed and inched back. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I thought you wanted my help."  
  
He growled. "Don't pull a cross out on me, Brewster. You know I hate that."  
  
"If you attack anyone of my friends, I swear to god I'll shove the cross down your throat, understand, Evil?"  
  
Ed pushed him backwards. "Don't call me Evil!"  
  
Recognition spread across Charley's face. He opened his mouth wide "I. it really is you."  
  
Ed crossed his arms. "No shit." He snorted. "You really are a goner, Brewster. I thought people were exaggerating when they were talking about you. You need help, buddy."  
  
Charley pushed him back. "Tried that already."  
  
Ed burst out laughing. "You went to a shrink? You sorry loser!"  
  
Charley grabbed Ed's shoulders and pushed him into a bedroom, locking the door behind them. Ed raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
He pulled a long piece of rope out of his closet and walked towards Ed. "Sit down, and put your hands behind your back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Charley laughed. "You really think I'm gonna trust you right away? Now sit!"  
  
Ed sneered and sat down on the floor, hands balled into fists behind him. "This isn't fair."  
  
Charley's eyes were emotionless. "Too bad." He tied Ed's hands behind his back and wrapped another line of rope around his waist. "Try to break free, Evil."  
  
Ed struggled with the rope, trying to pull it off his hands, he growled. "I can't."  
  
Charley smiled. "Good." He walked towards the doorway.  
  
"Hey, wait, you're just gonna leave me here?"  
  
Charley nodded. "Actually, I'm going to give Peter Vincent a call."  
  
Ed screamed. "What?!"  
  
Charley ignored him and walked out of the room, locking it behind him.  
  
Ed wailed. "Let me go, Brewster!! You god damn traitor!! I came to you for help you big wuss!!!" He struggled harder with the rope, trying to bite it off his waist, but it was no use. The rope was too strong. He sighed and gave up. If he was stronger, maybe he could have done it. but now. Ed growled. How was he supposed to get himself out of this one? 


End file.
